Hercule Satan Vs Zangief
DescriptionSwitch to Source mode Dbz Vs Street Fighter! A cowardly but good planning champion martial artist versus a professional wrestler who is a brute that doesn't think before he fights and relies only on strength to win his fights. They are both well respected and admired heroes, champions, and professional fighters. Hercule's strength could never measure up the Z Fighters but it can to the Street Fighters. But will he stand a chance against Russia's Red Cyclone or will he be crushed? Intro One of the most important tools a fighter needs is strength, and these two are literally strength. Though their both more of brawn's than brains. But their also champions and heroes. Hercule Satan the World's Martial Arts Champion and Dbz's incompetent muscle-head. And Zangief Russia's Red Cyclone & champion wrestler. Im RandomnessLord1999 and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hercule Satan Hercule Satan formerly known as Mark is the World Matrial Arts Champion who become the beloved hero of Earth and it's hottest celebrity after he claimed to have defeated Cell. In his youth, Mark attended a fighting dojo called Satan Castle where he trained for years to become an expert martial artist. Through a combination of considerable power and good luck he rose to prominence; becoming world champion by the stage name "Mr. Satan" in the honor of his dojo. On his tour at a bar in Southern Capital, Satan and his martial arts master made the mistake of making fun of Mercenary Tao's hairstyle. As a result, Mr. Satan was heavily injured while his master was killed. Since the traumatic loss of his master, Mr. Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whom he didn't know or anyone who is immensely stronger than him and is unlikely to underestimate his opponents. Eventually, Mr. Satan married a woman, a beautiful singer, by the name of Miguel. Their marriage caused a big fuss, due to an 'archangel marrying a devil'. The couple would go on to have a single daughter, Videl whom they loved dearly. Eventually, Miguel died, and left Mr. Satan a widower to raise his daughter. After becoming the Champion of the World Matrial Arts tournament, Mr. Satan became an egomaniac; he boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard. In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally good and kind-hearted person. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, and even Majin Boo. And even know he wasnt the one who truly defeated Cell and Buu he played a big role in doing so. If he didnt risk his life to get 16's head to Gohan he wouldnt have become a SSJ2 and beat Cell and if he didnt convince the Earth to raise their hands to give Goku the energy he needed for his Spirit Bomb then he wouldnt have killed Buu. Although he initially planned to kill Majin Buu he eventually saw some light of goodness in him and decided to see if he could convince him to stop killing people. Eventually he succeeded. This was because unlike Babidi, Hercule was more of a friend to Buu, albeit deceitfully at first. After Boo swore to never kill innocent people again, he genuinely became his friend and guided him on the path of good. Mr. Satan despite being heavily outclassed by the other DBZ fighters is actually a very capable fighter. His strength is much greater than a normal man and skills pretty impressive by human standards. He has been a legend for years before the Cell Games. A legitimate living action hero who no one could beat. He was the reigning champion off the World Martial Arts tournament. Continuing the legacy of the previous title holder, who saved the world from King Piccolo. He has won the World Material Arts Tournament over 20 times though most of the time by cheating. He is perfectly capable of beating opponent's larger than him. This is shown during the 24th martial arts tournament where he faces Spopovich. Despite him being twice his size and more muscular Hercule skillfully dodge's his attacks with ease and effortlessly sends him flying across the arena with a single kick. He pulled 4 city buses. The average weight of a city bus can be 20,000 to 40,000 lbs meaning Hercule was pulling 80,000 to 160,000 lbs or 40 to 80 tons. And then he ripped 3 phonebooks in half not using the phone book trick but brute force. While this may not sound to impressive to you Mythbusters has proven it takes 2 tank's to rip one in half with pressure alone and he ripped 3 with his bare hands that were mega sized. He then punched through one of the buses he pulled. And he karate chopped 14 to 19 concrete titles in half. Not only is his strength superhuman but also his speed as well. He was able to perform the Rapid Movement technique in which he moved so fast that he disappeared from a gunman's sight and before that he dodged missiles from the gunman's bazooka that where being fired at him and Buu then ran to them at the top of the mountain without being noticed. And you wont believe how great his durability is. He survived being wounded Mercenary Tao (who took on Goku who at the time was stronger than Roshi) and who can kill strong humans like General Blue with just his tongue. He also survived being lightly punched in the face by Kid Trunks and crashing through a brick wall. In the Buu Saga while trying to drink a bottle of beer in a empty saloon, Hercule Satan survived a shockwave from a distant explosion that leveled the building he was in at the moment as well as the small town the building was located in. And he even survived being hit by some of the strongest villain's in Dbz. Cell, Kid Buu, and even Omega Shenron. They were holding back a lot but this is still very impressive and put's Mr. Satan's durability at probably country level. And even if these are just gag's the other durability feats are impressive enough. Hercule attacks with punches, kicks, and karate chops. His Dynamite Kick is a flying kick to his opponents face that sends them flying. His Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch attack is him punching the opponent several times, then uses a much more powerful punch to finish them. King of Dreamers he hits the opponent with several kicks and punches, he then throws them in the air. Rolling Hercule Punch he rolls at the opponent then hits them with a powerful punch. Most of Hercule attacks arent really unique their mostly just regular punch and kick attacks with fancy names. But he is still a very capable fighter. He's not only a very capable fighter but he also be an effective martial art's teacher I should add. Before he fought Cell he let his two top pupils give it a go. One of his pupil's was skilled enough to jump about 20 feet in the air and the other one's strength was said to rival 20 elephants and he can kill an ox with one blow and he was tough enough to roll up the steel mask he was wearing and then swallow it. Neither of them were able to even get near Cell meaning that their master is clearly more stronger and more durable than them as he was able to not only get near Cell but attack him. Overall Hercule is a superhuman who is just overshadowed by the stronger Dbz characters. Mr. Satan: You wanna know what I'm going to do to Cell? Exactly the same thing I'm going to do to this bus! *Punches through one of the buses he pulled and get's his hand stuck* Zangief Zangief also known as the Red Cyclone is one of the strongest Street Fighters. While he doesn't have a lot to his backstory we know that he was born June 1st, 1956 in the country of Russia. He is a national hero and professional wrestler of the country and always fights for it's glory. Zangief is a massive fighter, weighing 400 lbs and standing 7 feet. He is one of the strongest street fighters and has many impressive skills and abilities and like many other Street Fighters a unique moveset. His signature move known as the Spinning Piledriver in which he attempts to grab his opponent; if successful, he holds the opponent upside down by the waist, then leaps into the air in a sitting position with the opponent's head between his legs. Spinning rapidly, Zangief slams the opponent headfirst into the ground for massive damage. This attack is strong enough to crack pavement. He got that move from his childhood pastime activity of wrestling Bears while being caught in a cyclone. That's right he's been wrestling large brown bears ever since he was a kid for training. The bear's he wrestles are Russian Brown Bears and Polar Bears the largest Bear's in the world who can weight up to a thousand pounds. The Brown bear and The Polar bears are so strong that they have been known to kill many large animals with a signal paw swipe then lift the carcass in it's mouth and carry it for great distances. It's very unlikely for anyone to survive a hit from these bears and Zangief just heaves them around as if they were just teddy bears. More of his moves include the Cyclone Lariat in which he spins around, pulling the opponent in. The Banishing Flat where he performs a one-step forward-turning back slap angled low, with his hand engulfed in a colored (usually blue or green) energy. The Double Lariat '''where he stretches his arms out horizontally and clenches his fists, and then simply spins in an effort to hit the opponent. The '''Flying Power Bomb '''in which he charges to his opponent and breaks their guard then he leaps into the air with his opponent and delivers a powerbomb. '''The Atomic Suplex '''where he spins around his opponent and performs a pair of German Suplexes. The Siberian Express where he charges at his opponent, grabbing them and leaping into the air, turning them over into a Kinniku Driver-esque slam. '''The Siberian Blizzard '''which is essentially him performing an airborne version of his Double Lariat. And finally his 3 '''Atomic Buster's. The Final Atomic Buster, Ultimate Atomic Buster, and Cosmic Final Atomic Buster. Did I mentioned Iron Zangief? When he uses his Iron Muscle he will be all red and inflicts heavier damage, and the damage he receives is reduced. So he pretty much really become's a Red Cyclone. Zangief has tanked punches from Balrog, who can kill an elephant in a single blow and regularly trains with punching bags full of cinder blocks. Elephants can withstand at least 10,000 pounds of force so Gief shook off an over 10,000+ pound attack like it was literally nothing. He also broke's Satsuki's katana just by flexing his muscles and survived being electrocuted by Blanka. He is very skilled in both Russian Wrestling, and American Professional Wrestling moves and techniques. He knows Russian Wrestling moves such as The Russian Tie, Ankle Pick, and Underhook. He also know's some of the best techniques in American Wrestling this includes Piledriver, Dropkick, Leg Drop, Backbreaker, Brainbuster, Chokeslam, Facebuster, Neckbreaker and more. He has many feats. He became wrestling partners with Rainbow Mika and won multiple titles. Beat Laura in their first encounter and then offered her a trip to wrestling camp, had an honorable fight with Dudley and changed his outlooks on modern wrestling, Overpowered Ryu (Who is probably the strongest heroes in the Street Fighter series) easily until he became Evil Ryu, Beat his robot counterpart, Mecha Zangief, which was made to cybernetic-ally counter all of Zangief's moves, Beat Ken Masters in their first encounter, and defeated the forces of Shadaloo, which was an organization that was corrupting Russia. Born and raised in the Soviet Union, Zangief is an incredibly patriotic character who has been motivated in some way to fight for his Motherland in every single game he has ever been in. While his personality has varied from one media source to another, Zangief is mostly been portrayed as a very fearless and tactical fighter who is prone to quick temperaments, and is always very competitive. He is immensely proud of his physique, and constantly belittles his opponent's smaller muscular build and blaming their losses on their smaller physique. His win quotes often consists of critiques towards his specific opponents about their lack of power, or him telling his opponents to build more muscle. Despite his short temper, Zangief has shown himself to be rather gentle-natured with a good sense of humor at times, once entering a tournament partly to win the admiration of a group of school children. Zangief can be easily misled by his overwhelming sense of patriotism for his home country. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, it was revealed that the President wants Zangief to train and fight around the world primarily to boost his own prestige abroad, although Zangief fails to realize this and continues to fight for the glory and honor of Russia, no matter what the reason may be. And it's no secret that he has he relies mostly on strength to win most of his fights and is not much of a strategist outside of wrestling which has allowed him to be outmatched by wrestlors before. But overall he is indeed one of the strongest street fighters. In Street Fighter IV, Zangief was a powerhouse with the largest stamina and stun rating in the game. Many considered him too powerful and he was toned down for Super Street Fighter IV. I wonder if the only reason he was presented as a villain in Wreck it Ralph was because he was so hard to beat in that game? (Zangief flex's his muscles breaking Satsuki's katana) Female Fighter #1:Whaaat?! Female Fighter #2: That's incredible, totally awesome! Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Hercule Satan! Zangief! Who Do You Think Will Win? Hercule Satan! Zangief! Intermission Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the stadium of the World Martial Arts tournament, the crowd is cheering in excitement as the next round is about to being. Approaching the ring on one corner is the current World Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan in his white cape and championship belt. Approaching on the other corner is his opponent the Street Fighter Zangief sporting his red cape. He is Russia's champion wrestler who is likely there to defeat and dethrone Mr. Satan not only to become the new strongest fighter on the planet but for all the world to finally know the glory of his country. Mr. Satan know's well that this is a fight he wont be able to cheat his way to winning or be able to get out off by faking a sickness or something like that. He has to win to keep his title of undefeated World Champ or it's goodbye to everything he holds dear. Hercule: (His thoughts) This guy looks pretty tough. There's no way I'm getting out of this. I have to beat him. Maybe it wont be so bad maybe I can kick him out of this arena before round 2 even begins like I did to that knuckle head Rostropovich or whatever his name was. Zangief: (Thoughts) I will crush champion and soon world will know the glory of Mother Russia. We go to the front row of the stadium where the Z Fighters as well as Hercule's daughter Videl are sitting Videl: Glad you guys could come. Gohan: Why not? I cant think of any better entertainment than to see your dad get his butt kicked and then him trying to weasel his way out. Trunk: *Chuckles a bit* I remember when I punched him in this very tournament when I was a kid. I was holding back A LOT on that hit. Gohan: Are you gonna give your dad any advice or support? Videl: Yeah sure, hey dad! Try not to get yourself killed! Hercule: ... Announcer: Alright everybody it's time for the next round of the world's martial arts tournament. In this corner we have the World Champion, our hero and beloved savior Mr. Satan himself! He throws his cape off. He then hold's up his champion belt and listens to the crowd's cheers. Announcer: And in the near corner weighting at 400 pounds, hailing from Russia, their own hero and champion the Red Cyclone, Zangief! Zangief throws off his cape as well and then flex's his muscle's getting a good round of applause as well. After a brief moment of hearing the audience's cheers the 2 fighters stare down at each other. We go to a few kid's in the crowd cheering for their respective heroes. Russian kid 1: This is so great my hero Zangief is going to be the new champion of the whole world. Kid 1: In your dreams. Mr. Satan will win, and that's a Mr. Satan guarantee. Russian kid 2: Back home I been to many of Zangief's wrestling matches and he has never lost a single fight before. Kid 2: Pro wrestlers are weak. Everyone knows martial arts are better. Russian kid 2: Zangief is super strong and will beat him with his special moves. Kid 1: We'll see about that. Russian kid 1: Yes we will. Back to the arena Audience: Before we begin is there anything you two like to say? Zangief: I AM THE RED CYCLONE! I dedicate this fight to mother Russia, for her I will destroy you! *Points to Hercule Satan* Hercule: *Feels a bit more worried but keeps his game face on not wanting to give the crowd the wrong impression* Uh... Ha! This guy thinks he's a champ? WHO'S THE CHAMP everybody?! The crowd repeats his name many times he listens before turning back to Zangief Hercule: You may be the champion of Russia but I am the champion of the whole world and none can match the strength and skills of me the great Mr. Satan! Zangief: I am Zangief , I am not bad guy but I will crush your skull like sparrow egg between my thighs *Slaps his thigh* Hercule: *Takes a step back* Hercule: (Thoughts) I need to know just what this big brute is capable of before I try to fight him. I should ask him to make the first move even though I might be risking getting some broken bones. (Out Loud) You make the first move Gief. Zangief: Gladly. He grabs a hold of Mr. Satan and does his Spinning Piledriver on him. He holds him upside down by the waist, then leaps into the air in a sitting position with the opponent's head between his legs. Spinning rapidly he slams him headfirst into the ground. The impact damages the ground more than it does to Hercule who gets up and rubs his head. Hercule: (Thoughts) He could have been holding back on that attack but I can tell that while he is strong he is not as strong as Videls boyfriend or his friends. I think I might have a fair shot at giving this muscle-head a good thrashing* Announcer: What an opening move! But now it's Mr. Satan's turn! Hercule get's in a battle stance before he leaps to Zangief and delivers a flying kick to his face shouting "Dynamite Kick!". It pushes Zangief back a few feet but doesn't knock him off his own feet. Hercule runs infront of Zangief and Zangief tries to deliver a punch to his face but Hercule moves away to the side dodging it. He tries to deliver another one with his other arm but Hercule dodges it as well. Zangief then tries to grab him but he jumps in the air and delivers a few kicks to his face before landing back down to his spot. Zangief performs a one-step forward-turning back slap angled low, with his hand engulfed in blue energy. Hercule dodges it as well but his eyes widen when he turns his head to see his opponent's hand engulfed in energy. The thoughts of worries return to Hercule thinking that he may be facing a Ki user. Hercule: (Thoughts) Dont tell me that... The distraction gives Zangief a chance to grab a hold of Mr. Satan and do another Spinning Piledriver on him. The second he gets up again he is knocked right back down by Zangief's Double Lariat attack. Zangief quickly raises his foot up and brings it down to stomp on Mr. Satan's head. But luckily he moves his head to the other side in time. The stomp leaves a crack next to Satan's face who quickly jumps back up and backs away like a coward but he refuses to continue acting like one and gets back into another battle phase before he jumps to deliver another dynamite kick. But this time Zangief grabs his leg and slams him to the ground twice. He then lifts him up upside down. Zangief: So this is Earth's greatest champion? Ha! What a laugh. He delivers a strong blow to Mr. Satan's gut before tossing him. Hercule gets up holding his stomach in pain before turning around to face Zangief again. Announcer: It seems we may have underestimated Russia's hero. Could our own hero be meeting his match? Hercule: (Thoughts) No... I cant lose. I have to win or it's goodbye champ and forever chump. They both rush to each other and deliver many punches to their opponent. They both continue trading blows while the other dodges and blocks the other's attacks for a while. Hercule jumps to deliver a few kicks to his face but Zangief blocks it with his hands and they continue trading blows while moving around the arena. Hercule swiftly lowers his body and trips Zangief with his leg then backs away with a few flips. Zangief gets back up and charges to Hercule. When he gets close enough to him Hercule does a flipkick to Zangief face. After that he grabs one of Zangief's arms and throws him over his shoulder. Zangief lands on his feet and turns around. When he turns before he can even react Hercule delivers a powerful blow to his gut. He then delivers several more blows before he delivers his strongest punch to Zangief's face which sends him across the arena. Announcer: Very few have stood back up after experiencing the champions Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch. He be wise not to continuing fighting a battle he cannot possibly win. Hercule: Seems muscles for brains isn't so wise. But Ill be teaching him a wise lesson of not messing with the champ that he wont soon be forgetting. That's a Mr. Satan guarantee! Zangief charges at his opponent and Hercule dodges his attack before he attacks Zangief in all directions delivering many punches, kicks, and karate chops around his body. Zangief soon grabs him and does his Siberian express on him which he leaps into the air, turning him over into a Kinniku Driver-esque slam. When Hercule gets back up Zangief grabs his back and does his Atomic Suplex on him. He spins around his opponent and performs a pair of German Suplexes on him leaving cracks on the ground. They both quickly get up and rush to each again before grabbing a hold of each other hands and start pushing against each other while looking into each other's eyes. Hercule struggles while pushing back Zangief a few feet away but soon Zangief soon gets the upperhand and picks up Mr. Satan and raises him over his head. Zangief: ZANGIEF SMASH He smashes his opponent against the ground using all his strength. The impact leaves leaves a man-sized crater the shape of Hercules body. The crowd gasps at this. Announcer: Is... is it over? Did he really put the champ down? When Hercule doesn't emerge from the hole the crowd cheer's for Zangief who walks to the center of the arena believing himself to be the winner. Zangief: Victory belongs to Zangief! Hahahaha Announcer: Well it seems we have our new world champion now! The crowd cheer's for Zangief. Zangief: Yes! Zangief is now World Champ! Hercule climbs out of the hole. Hercule: I don't think so. Announcer: It seems you just cant keep a good man down. Mr. Satan's never run from a fight before and it seems he wont start now. Zangief: Want more little man? *Cracks his knuckles* Big Zangief will give you more. Hercule activates his jetback and flies up in the air before taking out 3 grenades which he drops down to Gief. After the explosions occur and smoke clears Zangief is on his knee's in pain covered in many scratches and bruises. Hercule then flies down toward his opponent delivering another dynamite kick to his face. The speed and strength boast from the jetback makes the kick powerful enough to to send Zangief flying out of the arena and into a brick wall that collapses on him on impact. Hercule then takes out a rocket launcher from his coat and points it at Zangief. Hercule: Hasta la vista russkiy! He fires a missile at Zangief and as expected small explosion occur's when it hits it target. He fires several more just to be safe. Announcer: Mr. Satan has triumph once again! Crowd: *Cheers* Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Mr. Satan does his victory dance but stops when he here's grunts and turns to were he shot Zangief. The smoke clears and the Russian slowly walks back onto the arena and towards his opponent to continue their battle. But before he can make it halfway to his opponent he falls to his knee's in pain from the damage he gotten from the missile's shot at him and the grenade explosions he got caught in. Hercule: Hahahahaha! Your stupider than you look. Thinking you could take on me, Mr. Satan. Your just a big sissy! Hahahahaha! Zangief looks up angrily to his taunting opponent who is sticking his tongue out at him and turns around slapping his butt. Enraged Zangief gets up and once again rushes to his opponent at full speed but Satan jumps high in the air and lands far behind him. Hercule: Over here Mr. Big Sissy! Zangief turns his head to see Hercule continuing to taunt him. Hercule: Does the big baby need his bottle of vodka? Zangief's skin has turned a shade of red and looks more pissed off than ever. With the Iron Muscle Zangief once again slowly walks towards his opponent. Hercule: (Thoughts) Oh no. I pissed him off and now he's gonna kill me! I'm gonna have to kill him first right now! I got too much too lose! The cowardly champion takes out his pistol and fire's all the bullet's at Zangief but none faze him. Hercule heart beats and pounds harder as he slowly backs away as Zangief keeps walking toward him. Announcer: Uh Oh. Mr. Satan's in real trouble. When Hercule reaches the end of the arena there is no where left for him to run and Zangief walks infront of him and raises his fist. Hercule then takes out a capsule from his coat with the label "Bricks" and throws it the ground of him and a brick wall forms infront of him which Zangief shatters in a single punch like it's nothing. Hercule gulps as Zangief grabs him by the neck and lifts him. Hercule puts his hands in a prayer position and starts begging for mercy. Hercule: NO WAIT ZANGIEF PLEASE I DIDNT REALLY MEAN ANY OF THAT!!! I... His pleases fall deaf to the ears as Zangief delivers many blows to Hercule's gut which causes him to cough out spit with each blow. He continues this and after the 20th hit Zangief then brings Mr. Satan into a crushing bear hug. As he is crushing him between his arms tears run down Satan's eyes as he screams in agony. Zangief then chock-slams Hercule down. He then puts his foot ontop of Hercule's chest and slowly crushes it under his boot. Tears run down Hercule's eyes like waterfalls as he starts coughing out blood. Announcer: Oh my god the champion is getting the beating of his life! The Iron Body wears off and Zangief stops torturing Hercule Satan. Zangief also falls down to the ground too injured to continue as the injuries he got from the missiles and grenades return to him as well as his new bullet wounds since the Iron Body wear off. Announcer: Well ladies and gentleman it seems we have a tie... No wait. Both of them slowly raise to their feet trying to catch their breath while they are both severely injured. The crowd watches with silence and curiosity of what will happen next. Announcer: I cant believe it! The fight is still on! Hercule: (Thoughts) It's time to end this once and for all. Hercule takes another capsule from his coat with the label "TNT" and looks to it. Hercule: I got enough dynamite in this capsule to blow up a tank. Hehe there gonna have a lot of cleaning up to do. He slowly walks up to Zangief. He then uses the last of his strength to deliver one last blow to his opponent's gut forcing him to open his mouth wide and shoves the capsule down Zangief's throat. He then turns around and walks to the middle of the arena as his opponent suddenly explodes in a bloody shower behind him. The crowd cheer's for Mr. Satan as always. Announcer: Mr. Satan has given his Dynamite Mess Em Up Punch a whole new meaning! And he emerges and remains victorious! K.O Hercule is being given hospital treatment with his daughter Videl comforting him while people are cleaning up the bloody mess of Zangief on the arena. Results Im sure your all like "WTF?!" and "How the hell did that cowardly oaf " beat one of the strongest Street Fighter's? And "This is Bs" but let me explain everything. Zangief may be taller and almost 200 pounds heavier than Hercule but in the word's of Yoda "Size matters not". He was able to defeat Spopovich who was twice his size with ease by skillfully dodging his attacks and kicking him across the arena. And that's another factor that favored Hercule victory. As great as a fighter Zangief is he is not much of a strategist outside of wrestling and relies mainly on strength to win his battles. Hercule may be a coward but he is smart not to underestimate his opponents and to come up with a good plan of taking them down whether it involves cheating or not. And he is very skilled and agile and can dodge attacks from larger opponents. Speed can beat power and size if you are skilled enough to utilize that which Hercule sure was. The important thing in most fights is speed, and actually using your training. I know some people like Zangief who like to go completely crazy in fights and people like Hercule who are good at dispatching opponents with speed and skill. And Hercule was definitely leagues faster than Zangief as he was able to dodge bazooka missiles right after they were fired at him and move so fast that he disappeared from sight. Zangief doesnt really have any speed feats so this was an automatic win feat for Hercule. But he has fought with some of the fastest Street Fighters in his fights with them so he could be faster. But Hercule was able to dodge 2 of Kid buu's attacks without even trying or looking and Kid buu's speed is comparable to SSJ3 Goku's. Also believe it or not Zangief is considered one of the slowest Street Fighters. For durability this wasn't even a contest while Zangief can survive a cyclone, break a sword just by flexing his muscles and tank hit's from Balrog that are capable of killing an Elephant in a single blow Hercule has survived being hit by some of the strongest DBZ villains including Cell, Majin Buu, and even Omega Shenron. Also he got touched by Buu and Beerus and only got knocked out. Keep in mind Beerus is powerful enough to knock out Piccolo cold just by touching him with chop sticks. Of course these are probably just gag feats for comedy but even if they are Hercule is still durable as while Zangief can take punches that can kill an elephant one of Hercule's students strength was said to rival that of 20 elephants and that student wasnt as strong nor durable as his master. For strength Hercule's 4 bus feat and his ripping 3 phonebook one are honestly more impressive than Zangief wrestling bears. Bear's can weight 1,000 pounds or more but 4 bus's can weight a hundred times that much and it takes the strength of two tank to rip just one phone book in half according to Mythbusters and Hercule ripped 3. Think about that for a second. And Hercule perform these feats during the Cell Saga which takes place nearly a decade before the Buu Saga so likely with training Hercule is much stronger than before. Who know's how much stronger Hercule has gotten over the years? It's plausible though that he set aside training to live his life of luxury and to have and raise his daughter but it's equally plausible that he still took time to train to be stronger. In the episode where Gohan went to High School he read about Hercule in a book to his class. Here is what he read that supports the idea of Hercule continuing training "Even though the world is now safe Mr. Satan keeps his fitness routine which includes running laps and breaking heavy rocks" and before confronting Fat Buu in the Buu Saga he was said to have been training for some time in his underground bunker. Zangief had the superior moveset but Hercule was more skilled and had an arsenal to help him out. He didn't become World champion for nothing and considering how easily he won the 24th World Tournament and the fact that usually only the strongest and most capable fighters on Earth participate in these tournaments it's likely that Hercule is indeed one of the strongest human fighters in the Dbz world that doesn't use Ki. And he had an arsenal to help him out. A gun, jetpack, rocket launcher, grenades, and dynamite capsules to help him out. Hercule won with his superior strength, speed and durability and because he had an arsenal and was more skilled and agile. He may be a chump but he is also a champ. The winner is Hercule Satan. Polls 2 Do you agree with the outcome? Yes! No! Was it still a good fight? Yes! No! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant